Juno Eclipse
Juno Eclipse '''was a female Human commander of Black Eight Squadron and later a commander in the Rebel Alliance. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Black Eight As the commander of the personal squadron of Darth Vader she traveled aboard the Consecutor. As Vader traveled with them to Kallos, he tasked her and her squadron to take down the pirate fleet above the planet. As they engaged them, Eclipse was pointed at the orbital cannons equipped to one of the Acclamator-class Assault Ships and she and Black Two took them down. She and Black Three then personally took out a few of the Acclamators, causing a chain reaction destroying all of the ships. They then flew back down and learned that Vader was in contact with rebels on Kallos and they needed to support him. She led the squadron to help out Vader and succeeded in bombing the reinforced stronghold. While Iden Versio and Tam Agamar were ordered to take a group of Imperial Flametroopers and burn the fields around the stronghold and the village behind it. She was surprised by this move but nevertheless joined Vader when he assaulted the stronghold when the Jedi Jonon Karr was gone. After that attack she was ordered with the rest of the Black Eight Squadron to bomb the village in order to force Karr to come out of hiding, a move she had doubts with. She led the Black Eight Squadron into the bombing of the village and was ruthless in this. When they landed back at the stronghold, Darth Vader had reengaged Jonon Karr. She charged the rest of the squadron with executing the remaining Resistance members and villagers, which most of them did without questioning it. When it became apparent that Tycho Celchu and Iden Versio did hesitate and even one escaped. She ordered them to hunt the escapee down and kill her even forcing them to be escorted by a squad of Stormtroopers. After Karr was killed by Vader, Vader ordered the Black Eight Squadron to decimate the stronghold and the village and leave no-one alive. She remained at Darth Vader's side as she awaited the return of Iden Versio and Tycho Celchu. When Warrin Bels, an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau arrived with a report on the operation of Iden and Celchu, questions were risen about the account of Celchu. Eclipse, Bels and Vader agree that Celchu's version is the least believable and they wish to apprehend him. Celchu escapes the base in his TIE Fighter and Eclipse, Iden and Tam hunt him down. In the dogfight Tam is shot down and killed, but thanks to Eclipse and Iden they managed to kill the defector. When they landed again, they were promptly arrested by ISB Agents. She and Iden Versio were interrogated aboard the Consecutor by Lieutenant Bels, but she was cleared by Bels soon. She proceeded to watch the interrogation of Iden behind the glass with Darth Vader, when Bels reveals to her and Vader that there was another reason why the Kallos mission was planned, with Karr being a former liason between Clone Intelligence and the Jedi Council during the Clone Wars. Iden was cleared to after Vader stepped in and Captain Eclipse and Iden meet him on the bridge where they recieved new orders. Captain Eclipse would remain in command of the Black Eight Squadron and be transferred to Coruscant, while Iden would be stationed aboard the feared weapon of the Empire, the Death Star. She and the remaining members of her squadron gave Tam Agamar a pilot's funeral before taking off towards Coruscant. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 While not flying personally in the battle above Kashyyyk she led the forces of the Black Eight Squadron personally aboard the flagship of Darth Vader. When Vader returned from destroying the flagship of Phoenix Squadron but was unable to prevent the rebels from escaping the system she announced that the Black Eight Squadron was at his disposal and ready to hunt the Rebels down. She got the green light from Vader to hunt them down. She led the Black Eight Squadron in the recovery of Darth Vader from the Rebels. Using their new TIE Raiders they forced Phoenix Squadron out of Hyperspace and into the open in a confrontation with them and the Rogue Shadow flown by Lord Starkiller. While Lord Starkiller and the Third Brother raided the Phoenix Nest, Captain Eclipse and the Black Eight Squadron kept Phoenix Squadron busy long enough for them to succeed in their mission and retreat to Imperial space. '''HotS - Galen Marek was frantically searching for her throughout the Imperial records and finally found locator data on Juno in an outpost on Kashyyyk, where it was revealed that she was an Imperial traitor and branded for execution. Age of the New Republic 17. The Starkiller Juno and the New Republic wanted to find out what happened with Galen Marek after the Battle of Endor and was tasked by Hera Syndulla and the New Republic High Council to recover the droid PROXY. When she and Iden Versio arrived on the snowy planet they uncovered PROXY, but had to activate his databanks in order to effectively thaw him out. With the databanks activated the two of them learned more about Galen's history, including how Juno flew missions with him. They then take PROXY back aboard their ship and travel back to the Republic fleet.